


Tale Of Kisses

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lip kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff, cheek kiss, cute and sweet, forehead kiss, hand kiss, lots of kisses, neck kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec's journey with Magnus that starts with forehead kiss and ends with lip kiss.





	Tale Of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Thanks a lot for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

KISS ON FOREHEAD 

"Magnus wake up! You've a meeting with your client in...." Alec checked his watch "okay you should be in a meeting right now" The shadowhunter had come into Magnus's loft to remind him about his meeting. He wasn't surprised to see him bundled up in blanket and snoring softly. Alec pulled the blanket off "Wake up sleeping beauty"

Magnus mumbled something and lazily streched his arms, accompanied by a yawn "What time is it?" Alec forcefully tore his eyes away when Magnus's slik shirt slipped from his shoulders and exposed his fair chest "It's past eleven Magnus" 

Magnus's eyes went wide and now he was fully awake "Oh God! I'm late for meeting!" Alec crossed his arms and hummed amusingly "Oh really?" Magnus stumbled out of his bed, dropping his blanket on the floor "I've so much work to do. Brush my teeth, take a shower, eat breakfast, get the potion ready and then..." Alec wanted to remind that Magnus he could easily use magic and get ready but went against it as his boyfriend looked too adorable in his panic state. Magnus then smacked himself lightly "I forgot to get lizard tooth for the potion. Alexander could you...?" 

Alec held his hand out and made a face "Whoa... stop right there. I'm not going after a lizard" Magnus huffed out a breath "Fine" he pouted and waved his hands "Do you want to watch me while I get ready...I really don't mind" 

"I'll wait for you outside" Alec blushed. He was about to leave when Magnus called out "Alexander wait!" His boyfriend turned around with a question look so Magnus crossed the distance and reached out with his right hand to pull Alec close to him. Magus pressed his lips on Alec's forehead and inhaled deeply before pulling back "Good morning Alexander" 

Alec felt a warm sensation run through his body and he smiled lovingly "Good morning Magnus" 

 

KISS ON CHEEK 

"The warlock doesn't belong here!" said one of the clave member and Alec saw red. He angrily got up from the chair which made a loud screeching sound. Magnus caught his hand and gave a light squeeze, silently asking his boyfriend to calm down. It was nothing new to him. Magnus had been insulted so many times in his life that he lost count. It didn't even hurt him anymore. 

Alec looked down to his side and gave a small smile "The warlock...has a name. Infact very good one. Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn. Let me make it clear that from now on Magnus will attend every clave meeting with me. If anyone has a problem, he or she can leave" he clasped Magnus's hand in his "This man is in for a long time. You'll all have to learn to accept him"

Magnus blinked, eyes shinning with tears. Never in his four hundered year life span did anyone ever stand up for him "Alexander" he whispered in awe. When Alec looked at him again, Magnus got up from the chair and cupped Alec's face. He placed a tender kiss on his cheek "Thank you" 

Alec cleared his throat trying to hide the blush that decorated his cheeks. He then locked his eyes with Magnus "Thank you for coming into my life"

 

KISS ON HAND

"Achooo!" Alec sniffed and let out a long sigh. He hated being sick. Damn this stupid cold. His eyes are dazed, watery and face is flushed with fever. A shiver ran through his body and Alec pulled the blanket up to his chest "Maaags!" he whined 

Magnus walked in their room with a tray in hand. He felt bad that he couldn't help Alec with his magic as this was a mundane thing. Alec will have to ride out the cold all by himself "This ginger tea will help you feel better" the warlock placed the tray on the side table and checked Alec's fever "Hmm... definitely hot" 

Alec glared with blurry eyes which made Magnus laugh a little "No pun intended Alexander" he then made Alec drink the tea and laid him back down. Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand in his and kissed the warm skin at the back, lips lingering longer than necessary. He pulled away and ran his thumb softly "I'm right here darling. Close your eyes and take rest" Alec smiled and closed his eyes still feeling his boyfriend's lips on his hand 

Magnus's hand never left Alec's and the shadowhunter knew now he will be alright.

 

KISS ON NECK

"If it wasn't for all these people, I would've undressed you right here and now" Magnus purred into Alec's ears as they swayed on the dance floor. Alec was grateful for the dark lights or else everyone would be able to witness his flustered face "Magnus!" he exclaimed and leaned in to hide his face on his lover's shoulder

Magnus had invited Alec to his pandemonium club where he asked him for a dance. At first Alec hesitated but one pleading look from Magnus and he couldn't deny his request. He had zero knowledge in dancing but it didn't matter to him when he got a chance to hold Magnus close to his body

Magnus chuckled and pecked his nose "Relax shadowhunter. I'm not going to. Though you're to be blamed here for looking so sexy" 

Alec giggled at the compliment "So are you but I wouldn't want to rip your clothes....not here atleast" he grinned at his lover. Magnus smirked and bend down a little to kiss below Alec's earlobe knowing this was his weak spot. Alec closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, trembling in Magnus's arms. He moaned when Magnus dragged his lips to his runed neck which was more sensitive than his earlobe

Magnus smiled feeling Alec's pulse racing like a rabbit as his jagular throbbed against his lips "I can't.." new kiss "wait to get.." new kiss "home and.." new kiss "take your clothes off" new kiss

Alec inhaled sharply and swallowed thickly. He slowly pushed Magnus off him with pupils large and filled with lust "Let's go home"

 

KISS ON LIPS

"I've always seen sentiments as a weakness and love as a dangerous disadvantage. I never wanted to fall in that trap but then I met you Magnus, the bravest, sweetest and most handsome man on this planet. You've showed me that love is no trap. It's a beautiful feeling and I want to spend rest of my life in loving you" 

"Alexander you're strong, brave and extremely sexy. You've a wonderful heart and I feel proud to say that now it belongs to me. You always put others happiness before yours and that makes you a special person. This life is worth it because you're part of it. I'm the luckiest man in this world and I promise to make sure that the smile never leaves your face"

The priest spoke "Do you Alexander Lightwood take Magnus Bane as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Alec nodded with a smile "I do"

"Do you Magnus Bane take Alec Lightwood as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Magnus nodded with a smile "I do"

The priest nodded "I now declare you Husband and Husband. You make kiss your groom" he said to both of them

Magnus and Alec closed their one arm distance and their lips met. It was a kiss of happiness and of their unconditional love for one another. Gentle as ever their lips moved languidly as they savoured each other. None of their previous kisses were compared to this as Magnus and Alec knew this kiss meant they will now get to spend rest of their life together

"I love you Alexander"

"I love you too Magnus" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
